


isn't it a lovely day?

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ben’s got a bit of a problem, and that problem is called Harry Styles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. isn't it a lovely day?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kris](http://benwinstagram.tumblr.com/) for listening to my perverted nonsense and letting me spew this filth at her. might write more in this 'verse later.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Major infidelity. Major daddy kink. Unsafe sex/sex without a condom. Might be considered dub-con on Ben's part? Harry is cis female.

Ben’s got a bit of a problem, and that problem is called Harry Styles. That problem wears skirts that are way too short and flash way too much knickers. That problem flirts outrageously and hangs all over Ben, even when he’s busy. That problem stays over more nights at his place than hers, even though she owns what basically amounts to a mansion. 

It’s not his fault, though. Harry is so fit, long and soft and lovely, with her long, loose curls and wide green eyes. She looks like a magazine spread from the 70s. There’s just something about all of her odd parts all together that makes Ben—and everyone else—stare. It doesn’t help that Harry is so often on display. She’s not shy, doesn’t mind showing off the long line of her legs or the full weight of her breasts since she walks about without wearing a bra so often. Ben knows he’s not the only one that goes a bit breathless when she sprawls over chairs and couches and bar stools.

It’s also not his fault that Harry always seems to be flirting with him, trying to get his attention whenever they’re around each other. She grins and flutters her lashes and presses her soft body against his whenever she can, watching his reaction before laughing and launching herself somewhere else. It takes everything in Ben not to go running after her.

-

They’re at some industry function one night, schmoozing with the people in charge, trying to play nice. Ben’s only there because Harry begged him to come with them, that only Ben could keep the party from being an utter snoozefest. Ben is disinclined to believe her, since Harry scampered off to go hang off of some producer’s arm five minutes after arriving. Ben tries not to watch her and feel too jealous over the attention she’s giving other people. It’s hard when she’s wearing such a sheer, high-cut dress that hugs all her curves and leaves very little to the imagination.

Later, when most of the party has migrated to the tables to eat and drink and rest their feet, Harry sits on his lap, complaining about how tired she is. Ben tries not to be aware of the fact that no one really minds them much. Harry is always pulling this sort of thing with Ben in public, sitting on his lap and hanging off his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. She’s like a stubborn koala that doesn’t want to give up her perch. He puts his hand on her thigh to steady her, but then she squirms and somehow his hand slides up her skirt to her upper thigh and it turns out she's not wearing knickers. Of course. Harry turns her body to face Ben, legs going on either side so she's straddling him. 

Everyone ignores her behaviour but Ben can't. She's doing it on purpose.

She subtly grinds against the half-hard line of his cock in his trousers, leans to whisper, “Mmm, is that for me, Daddy?”

He shudders. She’s called him that a few times, just to tease, watching as Ben flushes and stammers after her. She always gets a calculating look in her eyes when Ben does that so he tries not to react but it’s hard. He has no clue what to say now, just stares at her and hopes his beard hides the heat in his cheeks. It’s the farthest she’s ever pushed the little flirtation between them, past just casual touches and looks into dangerous territory.

Harry grins like she knows exactly what she’s doing to him and likes it.

Ben's glad he's wearing dark trousers, because when Harry eventually wanders off to find something else to amuse her, there's a wet spot on the front where she'd rubbed against him. He’d be absolutely mortified if he wasn’t so turned on.

-

When they're working on a shoot together a few weeks later, Harry waits until everyone is breaking down for the day and pulls Ben down an abandoned hallway in the back of the building. He has no clue how she knows the ins and outs of a building she’s only been to twice before. Ben doesn’t question her knowledge, anymore. 

Harry flings herself against the white concrete wall and tugs Ben up close to her. She yanks his hand between her legs and she's somehow lost her knickers again. He has no clue when or how, since he knows she’d worn them for the shoot. They’d had to toss out some stills because she’d flashed them a couple of times. Ben can feel her, already wet and hot against his palm. 

“Fuck, Daddy, want you so much,” Harry gasps, grinding against his hand. 

“Harry, fuck, you're killing me,” Ben says, instead of no. 

Instead of he can't. Or he's married. He wants Harry so much. 

He presses his palm fully against her, harder until she gasps and stands up on her tip toes, grinding against him in short, quick pulses. 

“Daddy,” she whimpers. “Daddy, please.” 

The words shoot straight to Ben's cock and he gives up on his reservations. He takes his hand away even though Harry whines, falls to his knees and hikes her right leg up over his shoulder, too impatient to even get her out of the rest of her clothes. Harry lets out a deep, hitched moan that he echoes when he gets a look at her. She's so wet and open and perfect and he needs her so much, fuck. 

He holds onto her hips while he buries his face in her cunt, finally getting a taste of her, after so long. Ben is in too deep to back out now, he’s thought about this more often than he ever should have. 

Harry tastes so good, sweet from all the fruit she's constantly munching on. Ben wonders if she does it on purpose, since she knows how good it makes her taste. He licks into her deep while she gasps and moans, trying to touch every inch of her with just his tongue. She tugs on his hair and fucks against his mouth hard enough that he almost can’t breathe. Ben finally pulls back and presses two blunt fingers right into her, fucking her deep without a pause while she cries out.

“Oh, _god_ , Daddy. Want you so much, want you in me. Want your cock. Want you to come inside me, fill me up,” Harry babbles, hips thrusting forward to meet Ben's fingers. “Want you all the time, so much. All I think about is you.” Ben groans, puts his forehead against her thigh and watches the way his fingers sink into her cunt, listens to the filthy wet sound of them, smells her deep, heady arousal. “Please, Daddy. Need you to fuck me,” Harry begs, tightening around Ben's fingers. 

Ben curses, withdraws his fingers and stands up. He gets himself out of his trousers in record time, grabs Harry's thighs so she gets the hint and wraps her legs around his waist. He sinks his cock into her cunt in a smooth thrust, groaning at how good she feels around him. How tight and hot and wet. 

How perfect she is. 

Ben fucks her against the wall fast and hard, certainly faster and harder than he ever would if he was in his right mind. He should take care of her, treat her right in a soft bed. But Harry has and always will drive him past any of his mental faculties.

She whines, legs tightening around his waist as he fucks her, slick, filthy noises filling the hall. “Gonna come, Daddy,” she slurs, head dropping back against the wall with a dull thud.

Ben gets a hand between them, uses his thumb to rub her clit hard. She seizes up around his cock as she comes, a little almost hurt sounding noise coming out of her, like it’s too much. She gets impossibly tighter around his cock and it doesn't take much longer for Ben. He should pull out, wank off into his hand and pretend this never happened. But he can't. 

He presses Harry flush against the wall and fucks into her two, three more times, before his orgasm crashes over him, his thick come filling her up. He fucks it into her with a handful of weak thrusts as Harry sighs happily. She sets her legs back down to the floor and Ben pulls out, making a soft noise at her wince. He makes sure to smooth her skirt down before putting his cock away. 

“Harry, we can't—” he starts, but Harry grins at him, making his words die in his mouth. 

“That was really good, Daddy. Can't wait to do it again. Really want to feel your thick cock in my arse, next time.” She leans up and pecks him on his cheek and then slips from between him and the wall, making her way back to the probably-empty set. 

Ben lets his head fall against the wall and shuts his eyes. 

Fuck.


	2. long as i can be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rides Ben in a photo booth at the Humes' wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ever so much for the prompt/inspiration from the lovely [cat](http://harrythighles.tumblr.com/). u r my everything. This has turned out to be pretty fun, so I might keep going if other inspiration catches my eye.
> 
> **Warnings** : Major infidelity. Unsafe sex/sex without a condom. Sex in a semi-public setting. Harry is cis female.

Harry gets invited to the Humes' wedding because Niall is unexpectedly best friends with Rochelle and the whole band gets an honorary invite. Harry invites Ben as her plus one (even though she technically doesn't have one) and Ben knows Marvin well enough that it isn't awkward. 

The wedding is gorgeous and the reception is one of the best Ben's been to since his own wedding. Harry looks gorgeous as well, dress clinging to all the right places, curls all piled up artfully on top of her head. Ben can't stop staring at her all night. They dance together and Harry gets way too close, bum pressed against Ben's groin while she laughs over her shoulder at him. 

Harry knows exactly what she's doing to him, has been acting up since the day in the hallway. They haven't done anything, but Ben knows it's only a matter of time. 

“Hey, we should go back to the photo booth,” Harry suggests with a grin. 

“Why? You already took a bunch of pictures with everyone. I'm pretty sure Marvin and Rochelle have more photos with you than they do with each other, babe.”

“I just want to take some pictures with you,” Harry says, turning around and wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. She has to get on her tiptoes to reach properly, since she isn’t wearing very high heels tonight; kept them short since she knew she’d probably be dancing a lot of the time. “It'll be nice. I'd like it.” She smiles and licks her lips and Ben has no desire to tell her no, the manipulative little shit. 

“Yeah, okay, we can do that. We'll do that.”

Harry laughs and pulls him back to the photo booth. She's had a bit too much to drink and a lot of the party is gone already, the rest of the band already home. No one is waiting for the booth so they can go in with no problem. Harry pushes Ben into the booth and falls in after him with a giggle. 

Ben's not surprised when Harry plops down on his lap instead of sitting on the bench next to him. She does that a lot, says his lap is more comfortable than other seats. Ben doesn't believe her for a second. 

“C'mon, big smile!” Harry says, pressing her cheek against Ben's. Ben laughs and rolls his eyes. They take four pictures together before Harry gets bored and turns to face him fully.   
“Thanks for being my plus one,” she says, wrapping herself around him again. 

“Even though you weren't supposed to invite a plus one?” Ben asks teasingly. He puts his hands low on her hips. They're so big, make her seem so much more delicate and smaller than he knows she is. 

Harry nudges her nose against Ben's and smiles. “Hey,” she says softly. “It's good to get you somewhere private for a little while.” 

Ben chuckles and slides his hands up Harry's sides, watching the fabric of her clingy dress slide up a bit under them. “This isn't exactly private, is it, darling. Anyone could walk in at any moment, couldn't they?” Harry watches his mouth while he talks. 

“Just as private as that hallway, yeah?” She slides forward in his lap, legs opening wider and dress slipping up higher. He can see the dark edge of lace on her upper thighs. 

“These look nice,” Ben says, touching them with his fingertips. 

Harry bites her bottom lip. “Can't really see them properly like that though can you?” 

Before Ben can say anything, Harry grabs the bottom of her dress and lifts it up, showing her knickers off for him. They're black and lacy just like he figured; cut in a high V and Ben can see where she's smooth and clean. 

“Y'like?” she asks, tilting her hips up. 

Ben rubs his thumbs over the waistband and makes a soft noise. “Yeah, I like. Never seen these before.” Ben's seen most of Harry's knickers before because she's always flashing him whenever she gets the chance. 

“Got them special for tonight,” Harry tells him with a grin. 

“Get 'em special for me?” Ben asks, unable to take his eyes off of where he can see the outline of Harry's cunt through the somewhat sheer fabric. 

“Maybe,” Harry teases. Ben rubs his thumb down over the warm line of her and Harry makes a soft noise. “Wanna ride you,” she says suddenly, pressing her face into his neck. “Want you inside me again.” 

Ben groans. “Fuck, Harry. You can't just say stuff like that.” 

“Please? C'mon, don't make me beg. Want it so much. Want you.” She rubs against Ben's hand and Ben can feel how wet she's getting just from this. 

“Yeah, want that.” 

Harry is all sudden motion, sitting up so Ben can hook his thumbs under the band of Harry's knickers and pull them down. 

“Fuck, I love your cunt,” Ben says, looking at where she's so wet and open already. 

“Hurry up, fuck.” Harry bats his hands away and undoes his trousers for him, doesn't even push them down all the way to get his cock out. “God, your cock is gorgeous. Love how smooth you are.” She lifts up and holds his cock steady. Ben groans when Harry rubs the head of his cock against where she's so open and wet and hot. 

“Don't tease, Harry, fuck.” 

“Feels good, though,” Harry says with a hitched breath. 

“Feel better inside.” 

Harry sits down on his cock abruptly, taking Ben all the way in with one quick slide. Harry groans, head falling back and mouth open wide. Ben's hands go tighter around her waist, keeping their hips flush together. She so hot and wet and tight and Ben can't believe he's kept himself from going after this since last time. He doesn't want to have to wait so long for this. 

“You feel so good,” he tells Harry, helping her lift up and sit back down on his cock. They build a quick rhythm together, Harry rolling her hips every time she's seated fully on him. 

“Fuck, your cock,” she groans. “Feels so good, like this. Feels like you’re so deep inside me.” 

Ben grunts. “Your cunt is perfect,” he tells her. “Like you were made to be wrapped around my cock.” 

Harry gets a hand between them and rubs her clit with her thumb with a hitched breath. Ben thrusts up harder into her while she slams back down onto him. They've been too long, people probably know exactly what they're doing, but Ben doesn't care. It feels too good, too perfect, to stop. 

“C'mon, want to see you come, want to feel you,” Ben says. He pushes her hand away and takes over rubbing her clit, pressing hard the way he knows she likes. 

Harry lets out a breathy moan, hips stuttering into his touch. “Fuck, fuck, feel so good. Gonna come, god.” 

She does, cunt tightening around Ben's cock, so tight it almost hurts. Ben lifts Harry up almost all the way off his cock and holds her still, fucking up into her hard and fast. It doesn't take long for him to come, pressing deep into her to fill her up. 

She lets out a wet-sounding breath and a low groan. “Love when you come in me,” she slurs as he pulls out. “Love feeling your come deep in me while I'm walking around. Knowing you fucked me so well.” 

Ben chokes out a strangled laugh as he puts his cock away. “Fuck, Harry, you're filthy.” 

Harry grins and reaches down to push two fingers into her wet cunt. “You love it,” she says confidently. “So how about we go back to your hotel room and go for round two?” she asks. Harry pulls her fingers out with a slick noise and pops them into her mouth, sucking her slick and his come off of them. 

Ben's cock twitches in his trousers. 

“I think we can do that.”


	3. i can see where you and i could be cozy and warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School girl uniforms, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three! Who knows where my depravity stems from.
> 
> **Warnings:** Major infidelity. Major daddy kink. Unsafe sex/sex without a condom. School girl uniforms.

Harry and Ben haven't been nearly as careful as they probably should, fucking any and everywhere without any sort of concern over who catches them. Ben should care more, should stop this whole thing from happening, but he's addicted to Harry. That's the only thing he can figure. Harry is a drug he can't stop himself from wanting all the time. Needing, really. 

Harry is a need, an itch under his skin that he can't seem to scratch. Harry just has to smile at him the right way and he's ready to do anything she wants. Ben is wrapped around Harry's little finger. 

They go out for drinks with the band and Harry drinks more than she really should. Ben sits in the booth with some of the crew and security, watching Harry dance with the band and with random strangers. Her dress is too short by half and Ben can see flashes of her knickers when she jumps up and down. 

Harry crowds into the booth as soon as Ben is alone, pressing into his space and laughing when he looks to make sure no one is watching. 

“Hiya,” she says, voice not as slurred as he thought it would be for how much he's watched her drink. “I’ve missed you all night. Why haven't you danced with me? Seen you watching me, but you don’t want to actually dance?” She slides her hand up his thigh and Ben's trousers get uncomfortably tight. “Can we go back to the hotel? Got something special planned for you.” 

Ben swallows and looks around, but no one is really paying attention to them. “Yeah, let's go,” he says quickly. Harry giggles and claps, grabbing Ben's hand and tugging him out of the booth. 

The ride over is hard for more than one obvious reason. Harry keeps trying to put her hand in his trousers but Ben has to smack them away each time. There's no divider between them and the driver and Ben doesn't need anyone to catch them. Harry makes a silly face at him every time he rebuffs her. 

After a lot longer than Ben wanted, they finally make it up to the room Harry is sharing with Zayn, since Harry has Ben's surprise waiting for him there. Harry pushes Ben onto the bed before he has a chance to figure out what exactly it is. 

“You just stay right there while I get your surprise,” Harry says with a grin. 

She picks up an overnight bag and backs into the en-suite bathroom, throwing him a wink over her shoulder. Ben props himself up on the pillows and tries not to be impatient, but it’s not easy. He only has to wait a few minutes before the door to the en-suite opens. Ben's left speechless at what he's seeing. 

Harry is wearing a girl’s school uniform, socks loose around her calves, skirt way shorter than code. She's got the white button up unbuttoned to just above her bra, and the red tie undone around her collar. Her black oxfords are turned in at the toe. She bites her lip and looks up at him, nervously toying with her curls. 

“You wanted to see me, daddy?” she asks, voice pitched just the slightest bit higher than usual. She steps further into the room. 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Ben says quickly, voice breaking over the words with how turned on he is seeing her like that. “How about you come over here so we can have a little talk?” He pats his lap and watches as Harry slowly makes her way over. 

“Am I in trouble?” she asks as she climbs onto the bed. Ben helps her get settled on his lap, legs on either side of his and knees snug against his hips. He doesn't miss the slight hopeful tone of Harry's question. 

“Yes, darling. I'm afraid you are in trouble. I've been informed by your headmaster that you were caught in the loos with a boy today. Is that true?” He tries to sound stern even though he’s hard as a rock in his trousers.

Harry looks delighted for a moment before she shakes her head, eyes going wide. “Oh, daddy, no, that's not true at all! I would never go into the loos with a boy!” 

Ben clicks his tongue and puts his hands on her waist. “Then why would your teacher tell me so?” There's something freeing about the depravity of the scenario they're building. Ben absolutely loves it. 

Harry picks at the hem of her too-short skirt, looking downcast and ashamed. “I might have been in the loos with a boy, but I didn't do anything, I swear. I would never be a bad girl, daddy, I promise!” She looks back up at Ben, eyes so wide, like she really believes the role she's playing. 

“Then what else would a boy want you in the loos for? Did he ask you to do something for him? Did you let him touch you?” Ben asks sternly. Harry shakes her head, curls flying. “Only bad girls let boys touch them in the loos, Harry, you know that. Are you a bad girl, Harry? Are you very naughty?” Harry bites her bottom lip and Ben knows how much she likes this. Can tell from the way she's squirming on his lap against his cock. 

“I don't want to be naughty. I want to be daddy's good girl.” 

“I know you do, sweetheart, but what you did was a very bad thing. Daddy's going to have to check that you didn't let that boy touch you, now.” 

Harry's eyes flutter shut before she can catch herself. “Okay, daddy,” she says, voice husky. 

Ben helps Harry take her bra and top off, flinging them over the side of the bed to the ground. It leaves her in the skirt, socks and oxfords, which is really doing something for Ben. He cups her breasts in his hands, rubs his thumbs over her nipples until they're hard and she's shivering. Ben loves how sensitive Harry is, there. 

“You didn't let that boy touch you here, did you?” he asks, pinching her right nipple and watching at Harry arches into it. 

She shakes her head. “No, daddy, I didn't.” 

Ben hums and leans forward, taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking. Harry gasps, hands going to his head and fingers clutching his hair. He sucks and licks and bites her nipples until they're red and puffy and sore looking, tight from the cool air hitting them. Only then does he draw away and focus his attention lower. He lifts up her skirt, exposing the red satin panties she's had on all night. They look so good against her pale thighs. 

“These are very naughty knickers, Harry. Did you wear them to get that boy's attention?” He rubs his thumb over the dark wet spot in the centre of the panties. He can already feel how hot and wet she is beneath them. 

Harry gasps and shakes her head. “No, daddy,” she says softly. “Wore them cos I thought you would like them.” 

“I like them quite a bit, darling. You picked them out special for me?” Ben hooks his finger in the side of her panties, pulls it aside just enough that he can see her, wet and open for him. 

Harry nods, eyes dark. “Please, daddy,” she says softly. 

“Please what?” 

“Want you in me, please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ben says, grinning. 

He uses his free hand to undo his flies, yanking his cock out of his trousers without bothering to get undressed. He's already so hard, wet at the tip, and Harry licks her lips at the sight of him. Later, he'll have her suck him, but for right now, he has a request to fulfil. He helps Harry sit up, then pulls her panties to the side, out of the way. He presses the head of his cock to her cunt, just to feel her so hot and open against him. 

“Please, fuck,” Harry says, voice strained and thighs shaking. He knows how much she wants it, how much willpower it's taking not to slam down on him. 

“I've got you, sweetheart,” he says. 

Ben lets Harry sink down on his cock, slowly, so they can both feel every inch push inside her. She's so wet and tight around him, hot like a fever. He thrusts up the last few inches and Harry whimpers when he's fully inside. 

“Fuck, daddy. Feels so good.” 

Ben would say something about good girls and foul mouths, but he doesn't care anymore, too absorbed in helping Harry build a rhythm for riding him. Harry holds onto his shoulders as she fucks herself down on his cock, hard enough that there’s going to be bruises in the morning. 

Her head is thrown back, curls wild, as she moans, taking him expertly. She might feign the nice innocent girl, but Harry knows how to take a cock like a pro and she can't pretend otherwise. Ben helps her with his hands on her hips, watches the way her tits bounce as she fucks herself. He slides one hand around so he's grabbing her arse, squeezing and smacking it loudly. 

Harry gasps, hips jolting as he spanks her. “So close, daddy, fuck,” she says. 

Ben slides his fingers under her knickers, rubs over her hole, pressing with just a hint of pressure as she slams down onto his cock. Harry loves having her arse fucked, loves his fingers in her, and Ben knows it's like a trigger for her. 

Just as the tip of his finger slides in, Harry shudders and comes, cunt tightening around him like a vice. Ben flips them around quickly, rips her panties off spreads Harry out on the bed. He fucks back into her hard and fast, watching the way his cock slides in and out. She's still got her socks and skirt on, oxfords kicked off sometime when he wasn't paying attention. 

Harry lets out a pleased moan when he leans forward, bending her in half to get at her mouth. She clutches at his back while he fucks his tongue into her mouth at the same time as his cock. She squeezes down on him and that's it. Ben orgasms, makes sure to press his hips flush to hers so he comes as deep in her as possible. Harry lets out a groan at the flood of warmth inside her before Ben pulls out and flops down onto the bed beside her. 

“Damn, that was hot,” Harry says after a few minutes’ silence. 

Ben rubs his face with his palm. “You're depraved,” he says. 

“Pot, kettle.” 

They're quiet again, Ben trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

“Did you hear the door open while we were fucking?” Harry asks out of nowhere. 

Ben groans and rolls over to bury his face in a pillow, ignoring how Harry cackles and attaches herself to his back. What a menace.


End file.
